Lost in the New World
by GanGanTokuo
Summary: The Hidden Leaf village learned of Sasuke leaving the village, Tsunade decided to send a team to retrieve Sasuke. During the chase of the enemy, the team was trapped and the enemy used a special jutsu that transported our heroes to the world of remnant. Now they will have to learn how to live in this strange and new world.
1. Stranded

As soon as the Hidden Leaf discovered about Sasuke leaving, a five-man squad was gathered by Shikamaru, including himself, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Neji to bring Sasuke back. When they left the village and followed the scent of Sasuke thanks to Kiba and Akamaru. They easily caught up to the Sound Four, but were trapped by Jirobo, They soon escaped thanks to Choji but he was left behind to deal with the remaining three.

As Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were on the move, Neji took the lead as he activated his Byakugan. "That's strange." Neji said earning everyone's attention.

"What is it Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well it's been quite a long time and we still haven't encountered a single trap." Neji explained.

"Seriously?" Kiba said in disbelief. "Why would they do that?"

"Well it looks like we've been underestimated. They think we're nothing but armatures and that the big guy could handle us all by himself, so they didn't even bother to put a trap for us." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration hearing this. "Those jerks, they think we're so weak!"

Suddenly, Neji's eyes suddenly widened "Hold it!" Neji said as he stopped causing the rest of the team to stop.

"What's up Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sensing four chakra signatures up ahead." Neji answered. "It seems that they decided to wait for their comrade."

Shikamaru was silent for moment trying to come up with an idea. A couple of minutes had passed before speaking up. "Maybe we can use this to our advantage but we'll definitely have to be careful with this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. When they got closer to them, the four of them hid behind the trees and they got a good look at the Sound Ninjas sitting in the clearing with a barrel in the center.

"Damn it!" Tayuya shouted. "What the hell is taking Fatass so long?!"

"Well he better get here quick, otherwise we'll just leave him." Sakon stated.

"You know Sakon I think we should leave him behind." Kidomaru chuckled as he took out a kunai with a tag tied to the end of it and threw it towards the trees.

 _'Crap!'_ Shikamaru as well as the others quickly moved away from the kunai but as soon as it struck a tree an explosion caused them to crash into the ground.

Kidomaru quickly took action. "Ninja Art: Spider Web Net!" He spat out a spider web net out of his mouth which landed on Naruto and his team.

"W-What is this?" Naruto asked as his friends and he struggled to escape but to no avail. Naruto brought out a kunai and tried to cut the web, sadly the blade had no effect on it. "What the heck is this stuff made out of?!"

Sakon smirked as he, along with the others, walked closer to the trapped Ninjas.

"Well, well, looks like we got these idiots to fall for our trap." Sakon snickered.

"S-So you knew your comrade would fail?" Shikamaru asked, as he tried to escape from the web.

"Well, we guessed that Fatass wouldn't be able to take care of all of you," Tayuya stated before smirking. "So we decided to set a trap and to get rid of you twerps, permanently." Tayuya said the last part menacingly.

The three of them then circled the group and they preformed multiple hand signs. Once they stopped they slammed their hands on the ground and a seal appeared beneath and above Naruto's group.

"Forbidden Transportation Jutsu: Malevolent Passage!" The three cried out as the seal beneath the enemy began to glow brightly.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted out, his voice suddenly sounding distant. Suddenly a dark aura erupted and engulfed the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi.

Once the dark light died down the shinobi were no longer there in place. The three Sound Ninjas started breathing heavily and they fell on their back.

"A-Are you sure t-that was necessary?" Sakon huffed out. "You do realize that using that technique will delay us even longer."

"S-Shut up, you idiot!" Tayuya said. "At least we don't have to deal with anymore of them."

"B-Besides, seeing how important this body is for L-Lord Orochimaru we can't risk it." Kidomaru said. "It is better to delay our mission rather than losing it."

They soon regained their energy and resumed their journey to Orochimaru.

 **((With Naruto))**

Naruto let out a small groan as he slowly started regaining consciousness. He sat up and looked around the area and he soon spotted his team.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted, running to their sides and waking them up.

Everyone started waking up, thanks to Naruto. As they woke up, they looked around their new area. They were in a forest, much like the one they were in before. However, the major difference was that the leaves on the tree and the grass were the color red.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel uneasy by this.

"W-What happened to us?" Kiba asked as he quickly checked over Akamaru.

"I'm not quite sure," Neji replied as he looked around. "But what I think is important is figuring out the Jutsu those three used."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if I remember correctly the seal that they use resembles a teleportation formula."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Those bastards, now we're further away from Sasuke! We got to hurry!" Naruto was just about to run off until Shikamaru placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Naruto to stop in place as he looked at the lazy shinobi.

"Hold it Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I want to get Sasuke back as much as you but we have to learn about our whereabouts."

"Yeah we got to listen to him Naruto." Kiba said. "Akamaru and I can't even get a scent of those guys anymore."

"If that's the case then they must have teleported us somewhere where it'll be longer for us to save Sasuke." Shikamaru stated. "This makes things harder for us for sure." Shikamaru tighten his fist in realization of something.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"This mean Choji won't be able to catch up with us." Shikamaru whispered quietly but shook his head and turned to Neji. "Neji, can you use your Byakugan to try and find some chakra?"

Neji nodded to Shikamaru's question and quickly activated his Byakugan. As Neji was looking in different directions he couldn't help but frown.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Neji shook his head. "It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Kiba asked.

"Well I am sensing something but it isn't chakra...I've never seen anything like this before, there's a group of things heading towards us. I'm not sure what on Earth they are but they don't seem to be friendly." Neji stated as he looked behind him. "It seems they're coming from behind as well."

Shikamaru nodded at this and took a few moments to think. He soon came up with the only choice they had for their current situation. "It looks like we're dealing with some savage animals, trying to ambush us from both sides. I guess we got no choice but to fight whatever is coming towards us, everyone, cover every direction."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they stood behind each other, back to back, waiting for the mysterious creatures to show up. It was silent throughout the forest, the only sound that could be heard was the wind, but a howl could be heard in the distance. They saw a group of creatures behind the trees. Soon two large, dark, werewolf-like creatures with black fur and bonelike spines along its body jumped in front of them. The most noticeable features were the bone like mask that they wore.

Everyone was shocked by the appearance of these things, never in their life have they seen anything like it.

"W-What the heck are these things?" Naruto asked as he brought out a kunai, preparing himself if these things attack.

"I don't know but whatever they are, they don't possess any sign of chakra but rather something dark." Neji said.

"I get ya, Akamaru is feeling pretty nervous around these things." Kiba added.

The creatures let out a howl before charging towards them, soon more jumped from the shadows to join in on the fight.

"Take them down!" Shikamaru shouted, causing the group to do so.

Kiba was dodging the monster's slash attack before jumping back a bit. "Alright Akamaru, ready to take these freaks down?"

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

Kiba couldn't help but smirk and then made a hand seal. "Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru puffed into smoke and once it died down, there were now two copies of Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru jumped up into the air and began twirling their bodies at very high speed. "Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru charged towards the creatures, taking a couple of them out.

Shikamaru took a couple of kunai with tags attached to the end of it and threw it at the creatures, resulting in an explosion that took a few of them out. Two more emerged from the smoke of the explosion and charged towards Shikamaru, but their bodies suddenly froze up. Shikamaru smirked. "Shadow Possession complete," He said before turning towards Kiba. "Kiba! A little help over here?"

Kiba turned towards Shikamaru, nodding his head. "Got ya!" He said as he used another Fang Over Fang attack to take out the trapped monsters.

Meanwhile, Naruto had created a couple of clones to fight off the creatures while he summoned a clone besides him. Naruto opened his palm as the clone began creating a rotating chakra sphere on the original's hand. The clone turned into smoke as Naruto charged towards one of them, colliding his attack against it's chest.

"Rasengan!" He cried out as the monster was sent flying until it crashed into the others.

Neji remained in place as he noticed that four of them surrounded him, they all soon jumped towards Neji. The Byakugan user then spun his entire body, creating a rotating shield of chakra around himself and tossing away his attackers. "Rotation!" He shouted before stopping, causing his attack to vanish.

The team took a look around and saw that there was no more of these things, Shikamaru letting out a sigh as he walked closer to his team. "Looks like we took care of them, Neji is there any more around."

Neji activated his Byakugan once more and looked around, soon shaking his head. "No, doesn't seem like it...But I can see a city with people in the distance."

"Is that so? Looks like things might getting better for us." Shikamaru said.

"Unfortunately I don't think so," Neji spoke up. "Like those things, it seem the people don't have any chakra...Although they do possess a special type of energy, I just can't tell what it is."

"Well this city may be our only way to find out where we are, we're going to investigate the city." Shikamaru said, earning a nod from everyone before taking to the trees.

"So what exactly are we going to do when we reach the city?" Naruto asked as they rushed through the tree.

"Well it would be best if we don't attract attention to ourselves." Shikamaru answered before continuing. "If they have a library or something like then Neji and I will go check it out and see if we can gather any information on where we are, meanwhile, I want you and Kiba to take a look around and find out whatever you can about the city we'll be in."

Some time had passed and the team were able to reached the city that Neji spotted and they were quite impressed with how the city was. They were walking around, noticing the buildings and the structure of the city.

"Geez, this place looks really advanced." Kiba spoke up as he noticed a couple of things that he'd never seen in his village.

"Knowing that makes things a bit more difficult for us." Shikamaru added before turning to the others. "Alright, remember the plan. Neji and I will try to find out more about our location, meanwhile, Naurto and Kiba, you guys will look around and see what you can learn about this city."

"Gotcha," Naruto quickly replied before both he and Kiba walked off to gather information.

"Hold it." Shikamaru said, causing the two to stop in place.

Naurto slightly turned his head towards Shikamaru. "What's up?"

Shikamaru responded to Naruto's question by pointing towards a cafe before speaking. "That's where we'll meet up when we finished gathering whatever info we can get."

"Alright then," Kiba said, with the addition of Akamaru's bark before both he and Naruto went their way.

"Let's get to work." Shikamaru said to Neji, earning a nod from him before they started walking down the sidewalk.

"Shikamaru." Neji spoke up, earning the lazy ninja's attention.

"What's up?" Shikamaru said while reading the signs of each building they passed.

"Well I'm just a bit worried, after all, we're in a place where there's no sign of chakra and those creatures back there are something I've never seen...Is it possible to think that perhaps we're no longer anywhere near the Elemental Nation?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know, I mean we do live in a big world world so maybe there's a part of it that we didn't know existed."

"I hope you're right." Neji said until they came to a stop in front of a building called Tukson's Book Trade with a sign of 'Grand Opening' below. The two shinobi looked to each other then nodded, walking into the small store to see if it had what they needed.

They looked around, seeing that the building was of shelves with numerous different books lined up on the rows. "Looks like this place might provide some info for us, but it's a book store so I'm not sure if that'll be a problem for us." Neji spoke as he picked up on of the books, looking over it before closing it. "After all, we don't have any money."

"I know that, but let's just see what happens." Shikamaru said as he made his way towards the desk. He noticed a small bell and tapped it, causing a ring.

"Coming!" A voice said from the back. A large man soon came from the back with a couple of books in his hand.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun!" A man with black hair and large sideburns called out to the two. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for books on world history, do you have?" Shikamau asked.

"Well I should have some history books like that near the front, why don't you check what you're interested in." Tukson suggested.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said before he and Neji began looking for the history book that would help them out, but Shikamaru had an idea.

"I was wondering," Shikamaru called out, earning Tuskon's attention. "Do you have any history books about something called the Elemental Nations?"

Tukson raised an eyebrow at the question as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Sorry kid, but I don't have any books about this 'Elemental Nations' I never heard of anything like that."

"I see, then do you have any books about the Great Ninja War?" Shikamaru asked.

Tukson remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well if it involves ninjas then I'm pretty sure you won't find it in that section over there." Tukson answered as he pointed towards his right. "Try looking at the fictional section over there."

Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh of irritation to himself at the answers he'd been reviving. "Thanks, just wanted to make sure."

"Shikamaru," Neji called out. "It seems this book has the most info we're looking for." Neji told him, flipping through the book.

"Alright then," Shikamaru responded as he brought his hand near Neji, who placed the book on Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru made his way towards the desk, letting out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Well we found what we were looking but...Is it possible to have this book reserved for us?"

"Reserved?" Tukson repeated. "Don't you have any money to pay for that?"

"I'm sorry but I don't, that's why I would like it if this book can be reserved. That way, when we manage to get some money we could get it." Shikamaru answered.

Tukson remained silent as he looked at the book in the boy's hand, he scratched his head before taking the book out of Shikamaru's hand. "Listen kid, I'll give this book to you for free but in exchange I want you to help me around the store. After all, I could use some extra help with this place...So what do you say?"

Shikamaru was slightly surprised by the guy's offer, normally Shikamaru would have rejected the offer but wasn't exactly sure what to do. _'Damn it, in a situation like this...It really makes things difficult to figure out. The answer this guy gave me supports Neji's theory and if that's the case then we have to find ways to help us with our current situation. This is such a drag...'_ Shikamaru mentally sighed to himself before responding to Tukson. "I appreciate the offer and I'll accept it."

Tukson gave Shikamaru a soft smile before handing him the book. "Then welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, you'll start tomorrow so be sure to come in the morning."

Shikamaru gave him a nod before taking the book. Both Shikamaru and Neji made their way outside the book store and walked down to where the meeting place was. Shikamaru took in the advanced technology of the buildings around them while Neji was reading the book. After a few moments Shikamaru turned to Neji. "So what have you learned so far?"

Neji answered while keeping his eyes on the book. "It's quite hard to tell, some of the things on this book sounds like legends. The only thing that sounds like history is before a Great War, but the war that we know about is completely different from this book. Their war involved what they called the Four Kingdoms, while ours was between the Elemental Nations."

"Well that's just great." Shikamaru muttered in annoyance before speaking up once more. "So I'm guessing there's not a single mention of chakra, the Hidden Leaf, or at least something that involves shinobi?"

Neji shook his head in response. "Unfortunately, there isn't anything close to that." Neji answered as he let out a small sigh and turning his head towards Shikamaru. "As much as I hate to say this, but it does look like we're someplace where our home doesn't exist."

"I figured as much, those questions I asked were suppose to be questions that anyone could said yes to. Looks like things are going to be harder than I thought." Shikamaru stated.

"Is that why you chose to accept the job?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Yeah, if we're going to be stuck here then it would be best to obtain money. I don't want any of us to resort to something as low as pick-pocketing."

"I understand," Neji said before closing the book.

"Did you finish?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji shook his head. "Not quite, I merely read what seem to be important. Such as the four kingdoms I mentioned earlier, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral."

"So which kingdom are we in?"

"Well I can assume that we're in Vale." Neji answered before continuing. "I also learned what those things we fought in the forest were, apparently they're called Grimm."

"Grimm?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes, according to the book Grimm are the biggest threat in this world. They're basically soulless beasts that seek only destruction." Neji stated.

Shikamaru could only let out a sigh. "Great, everything we're learning about is just showing us that we're seriously no longer in our world."

"Hey guys!" Kiba called out.

Neji and Shikamaru looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was both Naruto and Kiba, currently sitting on a table outside of the cafe. The two made their way towards the rest of the group, pulling up some chairs as they sat down.

"So I take it you were able to find out somethings?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto answered. "Turns out the place we're at is called Vale."

"We also learned that there's these more than one kind of people," Kiba spoke. "There's these people who aren't human but they're called Faunus."

"Faunus?" Neji said as he remembered the familiar word. He brought out the book and began flipping through pages until he found what he was looking for. "I see, apparently Faunus are the same as humans, except for a few animalistic traits that they have. They at least one discernible animal appendage. Most often it's either tails or ears."

"I see, anything else about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well it seems they've faced discrimination for a long time, all of the history Remnant has recorded at least. There was a revolution that got them basic rights after the Great War concluded. But they're still treated as lesser beings by most people." Neji replied before closing the book.

"Oh yeah, we also learned that people never heard of chakra but something called Aura." Naruto said.

"Aura? Perhaps that was the foreign energy that my Byakugan was seeing, it truly is different from chakra." Neji added.

"We also learned that the tech here is really advanced, there were things here that I never thought could exist." Kiba mentioned. "So that's all that we got, what about you guys?"

A frown appeared across Shikamaru's face. "We learned that there's a chance that we're no longer in the Elemental Nation."

"W-What? You're saying that we're nowhere near any of the major lands?" Naruto asked.

"Not just that..." Shikamaru muttered. "From what we gathered, it seems everything that we know doesn't even exist in this world. The Hidden Leaf, Cloud, Sand, Mist villages, the Great Ninja War, chakra, not even ninjas exist here."

"Y-You can't be serious." Kiba said quietly, not wanting to attract attention to themselves.

"I'm afraid he is," Neji said as he handed the book to Naruto and Kiba. "This book has the information of the world's history and nowhere does it mention anything about our home."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Naruto said softly, clenching the book as he felt guilt. He wasn't able to save Sasuke like he promised Sakura, and Choji's sacrifice was in vain and he wasn't able to save his friend.

Kiba and Neji looked at Shikamaru, hoping that their leader would have an answer.

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he placed his hand on his forehead. "I don't know...I just don't know." He muttered.

 **Welp, I decided to make a Naruto X RWBY fic. I decided to use Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto because I enjoy those characters and because you hardly see any characters that isn't Naruto or Sasuke but as long as they can bring in some of the Naruto characters then it's fine. So I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I didn't have a Beta Reader to help me with this, please leave a review and give me your opinion about this.**


	2. Shikamaru's and Neji's Tale

**Wow, I'm honestly amazed that so many people seem to enjoy this story. It makes me happy to see people enjoying my story, also before getting to the story just a couple of heads-up. First off, this chapter is a time-skip of our heroes living in the world so there's that, also this and the next chapter will be about our heroes before joining Beacon. This chapter will be about Neji and Shikamaru, so enjoy!**

Over Vale the yellow shining sun started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. One of those rays peaked through a window of a building, hitting the face of a certain lazy shinobi. Shikamaru let out a groan as he slowly brought himself up, his eyes opening slowly as he let out a loud yawn, his eyes half-opened from sleepiness but his eyes soon opened wide when he heard the alarm clock next to him ringing loudly.

Shikamaru's eyebrow began twitching in annoyance as he heard the alarm. _'Aw man, I went out of my way to set the alarm clock last night, and I woke up before it went off. I don't feel like moving but if I don't turn it off then it'll keep ringing and ringing…This seriously such a drag.'_

"Shikamaru, just turn it off already." A familiar voice whined.

Shikamaru looked above his head, seeing the top part of the bunk bed. "Why don't you turn it off, Naruto?"

"I'm too tired to move, besides, I'm not the one going to work early in the morning." Naruto countered, causing Shikamaru to grumble before turning off the alarm clock.

Shikamaru turned his body around to bring himself out of bed, letting out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms. The room was quite large, have two sets of bunk beds against the opposite sides of the room but it seems the other bunk beds were empty. The room also had a couple of dressers and one window, where the sunshine rays were peaking through. Shikamaru brought himself to one of the dressers, taking out his clothes for today before making his way towards the door.

After Shikamaru finished preparing himself, he made his way towards the living room/kitchen. His outfit consists of a green short sleeve jacket with a black shirt underneath, also wearing brown pants with blue shoes and he had a small bag in his possession. Within the room the floor was an amber-colored wood while the furniture inside the living room was just a white couch, and a wooden table with two chairs. Shikamaru walked towards the kitchen, taking an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen.

Before he could take a bite, he heard the front door opening and saw that it was Neji but he was wearing a white tuxedo and pants with a black button up shirt underneath the white tux. Neji let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him, before noticing the lazy shinobi was awake. "Morning, Shikamaru." Neji greeted.

"Yo," Shikamaru replied, taking a bite of the apple. "So, how did things go at Junior's club?"

"Somewhat annoying," Neji replied. "Junior has been trying to convince me to go on jobs I prefer not to do."

Shikamaru took another bite. "Is that so? Well at least he hired you for bodyguard duty, it pains me to say this but without Junior's help back then, we would have been in the difficult position we were in before Junior hired you."

Neji removed his tuxedo as he folded it before placing it on the table. "I agree, which is why I took a job like that…Still hard to believe though, we've been stuck in this world for two years now."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "I know what you mean, it's been difficult at first but we somehow managed to create a life here." Shikamaru took the last couple of bites of his apple before throwing it into the trash. "Well it's about time for me to head to work." He announced as he made his way towards the front door, standing besides Neji and placing his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Take a good rest," Shikamaru said before opening the door and making his way out. Shikamaru made his way out of the apartment building that they were currently living in, walking down the streets of downtown Vale. A couple of minutes passed of walking until he reached a familiar book store. Shikamaru let out a sigh before pushing the door of the store and walking in. "Tukson, I'm here." Shikamaru announced as he made his way towards the desk, placing the bag on top of it.

Shikamaru got behind the desk, soon turning his head around when he heard Tukson coming out of the backroom. "Glad to see you here." Tukson commented as he stood besides Shikamaru.

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he faced forward. "Well the last time I got here late I had to deal with a lecture and having to listen to lectures is such a drag."

Tukson couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Shikamaru's comment as he patted the young man's back. "You know, your laziness really does amaze me. Still, you manage to do a good job working here." Tukson then made his way back to the backroom. "I'll be in the back, making sure out latest shipments are in order, so keep an eye on the front desk."

"Got it." Shikamaru answered as he placed his hand on his chin, waiting for today's shift to be over. Time had passed as minutes become hours and luckily there were only a couple of customers coming into the store.

"Shikamaru!" Tukson called out, causing Shikamaru to turn his head towards his boss, who just came out from the back. "Listen, I need to head out for a bit so mind keeping an eye on the store?"

"Yeah, no problem." Shikamaru responded.

"Glad to hear that, be back in a bit." Tukson said before heading out of the store. By the time Tukson left the store, Shikamaru couldn't help but glance at the bag next to him.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to work on it." Shikamaru muttered to himself as he took one last look around the store, making sure there weren't any customers in sight. Once he was sure, Shikamaru opened his bag and brought out a small notebook. The notebook was a leather notebook that looked slightly damaged, and when Shikamaru opened it, it reveals a couple of pages written on already. Once he'd reached the next blank page, he picked up the pen on the desk and began writing on it.

"Day 16, Year 2." Shikamaru muttered to himself as he wrote down more words. "It's been two years since we were stranded here, and I have to admit, it's really strange that we managed to make a life here." Shikamaru let out a soft sigh, remembering the days of their time here.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening, he figured it was Tukson returning from wherever he went to but it was another familiar face. "Oh, it's you. I didn't expect to see you for a while, Blake."

Blake smirked for a moment as she made her way towards the desk. "Is that another way of saying you don't want to see me?"

Shikamaru let out a scoff but a smirk could be seen on his face. He tucked his book away before focusing his attention on his costumer. "So, what can I help you with today?"

"I was wondering if the book I ordered came in." Blake answered.

Shikamaru paused for a moment before answering. "Give me a sec." He answered before making his way towards the back, searching through a specific bin until he took out a book that was wrapped in brown paper. He made his way back to the counter, handing the book to Blake. "Mind if I ask what book that it?"

A light blush came across Blake's face as she quickly swiped the book from Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru noticed this and he immediately knew what the book was. "Oh, is it one of those Ninja of Love books?"

"S-So what?!" She growled as Shikamaru rose both his hands in a surrendering manner.

"Nothing, nothing," Shikamaru quickly responded as a sweat-drop appeared behind his head.

Blake let out a sigh as she brought out some Lien to pay for her book. "Here, and thanks."

Shikamaru took the money and placed it into the register. "No problem," Shikamaru said before returning his attention to Blake. "Any other deliveries I should know about?"

Blake shook her head. "No, that was all." She said before looking at the book in her hand, letting out a soft laugh.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm just remembering the first time we met," She answered.

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah," He said as he remembered their first encounter.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _'You've got to be kidding me?!' Shikamaru mentally cried to himself as he was currently holding a large pile of books, trying to place the books in the back. It's been a couple of months since Shikamaru took the job offer that Tukson offered him and he thought working at a bookstore would be nice and simple, but he was completely wrong. Shikamaru was left in charge of the store since Tukson told him that he'd gotten sick and that Shikamaru must watch the whole store for the day._

 _"At least things can't get worse." Shikamaru muttered to himself but he heard the desk bell ringing. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "This is really such a drag."_

 _Shikamaru knew he couldn't just drop the books but if he didn't attend to the customer then Tukson may find out and lecture him, which is something Shikamaru doesn't want to deal with. He took a couple of steps back but that was his mistake as he began stumbling back, walking out of the back door into the store and he could no longer hold his grip. The books all clattered to the floor and Shikamaru fell to the floor, letting out a groan as he rubbed his head. "Great, just great…" Shikamaru mumbled._

 _"Excuse me," A quiet voice spoke up, causing him to look up. He a saw a young girl with a black bow with a book clutching to her chest. "Would you like some help with that?" She asked._

 _"Ah, sure. Thanks," He said as the girl leaned down and started to collect some of the books for him, as did Shikamaru. After a few minutes, they were placed on the desk, something that Shikamaru will deal with later but for now he had to focus on something else. "Hey there. Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."_

 _Shikamaru mentally sighed to himself from repeating the slogan to every customer that comes in here._

 _"I'd like to buy this book." She said with an ever-present neutral expression. Shikamaru nodded as he took the book and looked at the book. 'Ninjas of Love?' Shikamaru asked himself before his eyes widen in realization of what the book is about. He remembered what it was because while he was working at the book store, he's been looking through any books that involves ninjas or at least has the word ninjas and when he came across this book…He immediately thought of a certain silver haired shinobi._

 _Raising his curious gaze to the girl, he found her to be blushing lightly with a dangerous look in her eyes._

 _"Is there a problem?" She growled, glaring at the lazy shinobi. Shikamaru raised his hands in a motion of surrender._

 _"N-No, just checking what the price is." He hastily denied. Despite the natural tone she gave, she seem to have a scary side. 'Geez, why must every women be freighting?' He asked himself, only for his entire body shuddering at the dark aura the girl was emitting, as if she heard what he was thinking._

 _He let out a cough as he charged the girl for the book, who handed him the money for the book. He placed the money in the register and he turned his attention to the girl once more, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, I'm sorry if you were offended by my surprised."_

 _The girl let out a sigh as he held the book against her chest. "Its fine, I'm just uncomfortable when people judge me from the books that I read."_

 _"Is that right, well I wasn't judging you." Shikamaru said as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone has a specific type of book that they like to read."_

 _"Is that so? Then what's the type of books do you like read?" She asked._

 _"Believe it or not, but I don't really have a type that I enjoy reading." Shikamaru replied. "Unless it's a necessity, then I'm not much of a reader."_

 _She couldn't help but try to hold back a laugh. "You're not a reader and yet you're working at a bookstore, oh the irony."_

 _Shikamaru smirked at her comment. "The act of picking up a book and reading is such a drag, that's why I'm not much of a reader."_

 _"So you're not a reader because you're too lazy to be one?" She asked, making sure she didn't misheard him._

 _"That's basically it." Shikamaru answered._

 _A smile appeared across her face, but it was a small smile. "If that's the case, are you too lazy to give your name?"_

 _Shikamaru was a bit surprised that someone would ask for his name but he didn't see the harm of telling people his name. "Shikamaru Nara, that's my name."_

 _"Shikamaru, huh?" She repeated before continuing. "My name is Blake…it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Likewise." Shikamaru said before turning his attention towards the pile of books on the desk, scratching the back of his head. "Geez, guess I better get started on putting these things back."_

 _"Do you want any help?" Blake offered._

 _Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, it's my job to put these back so I should do it."_

 _A smile appeared across Blake's face once more. "It seems you're not too lazy to do your job."_

 _"Well I was hired to work here so I might as well just do my job." Shikamaru stated._

 _"I see, well I guess I should be taking my leave." Blake said as she made her way towards the door, only to stop to turn her head slightly towards Shikamaru. "Maybe I'll come by every once in a while to check what other books this store has." She said before walking out of the store._

 _After that, Blake has been visiting the bookstore ever since, either to pick up a new book to read or just to have a small chat with Shikamaru._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"It was a strange way of meeting though." Blake admitted.

"Can't argue with that." Shikamaru agreed. "So, you'll be dropping by like usual?"

Blake shook her head. "Actually, that's something I wanted to talk about." She said, earning a curious look from the lazy shinobi.

"I'll be gone for a while, I got accepted into Beacon Academy so I'll be spending time in school." Blake informed.

"Beacon Academy? I didn't think you'd be interested in becoming a Huntress." Shikamaru said. The four leaf ninjas heard of the fighters in the world, Huntsmen and Huntress, and the schools that they have to help them fight against the Grimm. They wished they could have join but they didn't have any of the proper papers to allow them to join, plus they thought it would be best for them to help each other focus on living in the new world.

Blake nodded. "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it."

Shikamaru paused for a bit, thinking about what Blake just said. "Well you're not wrong about that, if that's the case then I wish you luck."

"Thanks Shikamaru, I appreciate that." She said as she turned around. "I'll be going then, take care of yourself." However, before Blake could leave.

"Hold on, Blake." Shikamaru called out, causing her to turn around. Shikamaru opened one of the drawers behind the desk, taking out a brown book. He brought the book up and handed it towards Blake.

Blake took the book before looking at the Shikamaru. "What's this?"

Shikamaru let out an embarrassed groan. "Well it turns out after working here for two years, it seems I finally found the type of book I like. I figured you can you more books to read during your time over there."

A smile appeared across Blake's face as she held the book against her chest. "I'll give it a read, thank you again, Shikamaru."

Blake then made her way out of the store, the smile remaining on her face for a bit longer. Shikamaru then remained at the desk, waiting for the day to end so that he can return to the place he calls home. Tukson soon returned back and the whole day had finally gone by and Shikamaru gathered his stuff and walked back home. As he was walking home, he couldn't help but notice the sun slowly setting down.

Shikamaru finally reached the apartment building they were living in and he made his way towards their room. He opened the door and he saw both Neji, Kiba and even Akamaru, who was besides Kiba while the other two were at the table eating dinner. Kiba and Neji noticed Shikamaru and they gave him a wave.

"Hey Shikamaru, welcome back." Kiba greeted, Akamaru barking as a way of greeting the lazy shinobi.

Kiba was currently still in his work uniform, both him and Akamaru were able to obtain a job as a rookie cop for the Vale Police Department. As Neji was wearing a new suit for his job at Junior's club.

Neji stood up as he went into the kitchen to gather dinner for Shikamaru, who took a seat at the table. Neji came out of the kitchen with a plate of chicken and potatoes, placing it in front of Shikamaru. "Thanks." Shikamaru said as he started eating.

"So," Shikamaru spoke up. "How was work for you, Kiba?"

Kiba let out a groan. "It's been annoying, we've been trying our best to catch a criminal name Roman Torchwick. That guy really is hard to catch."

"Roman Torchwick?" Shikamaru repeated as he tried to remember the familiar name.

"He's just a common criminal that's been stealing Dust." Neji answered.

"Ah, maybe Junior would know where he is?" Shikamaru suggested.

Neji shrugged as he took a sip of a cup of tea he had in his possession. "Perhaps, but I prefer to stay out of that type of thing, the only thing that matters is being a bodyguard for the club."

"Right," Shikamaru said as he took another bite of his meal. "So, I'm guessing Naruto is at work?"

Neji nodded his head. "He is and perhaps it's time that I head to work as well."

"Eh? This earlier, but don't you work at a night club?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but I prefer to get there before the loud music starts." Neji answered as he finished his drink before standing up. He dusted off his clothes and soon made his way towards the door, but before he could leave, he turned towards his friends. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Got it!" Kiba said while Shikamaru gave a nod as he continued eating.

Neji made his way out of the apartment building and started walking to the club. The club was a bit far but he'd enjoy his nice quite walks before having to reach a loud building. Neji couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I wonder what my family would think of me working in a place like that." He asked himself outloud as he remembered the day he'd encountered Junior.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Weeks had gone by since the discovery of the team being stranded in a new world, one where many things were completely different to them. They learn of the creatures that inhabit this world, the power of Aura and Semblance, and they were completely surprised when they saw the full moon was broken. They sadly didn't have a place to stay so they had to make due by staying at an abandoned building that's schedule for demolition but not until the end of the month._

 _The group was currently waiting for Shikamaru to return from work, since he would be the only one with money to buy some food for them._

" _Man, how long is Shikamaru going to keep us waiting?" Naruto wondered outloud, sitting on the ground._

" _We must be patience, Naruto." Neji spoke up. "Shikamaru probably just left the bookstore."_

" _I guess," Naruto said. "But it just sucks that there isn't anything else we can do for him. We have to keep relying on Shikamaru to get money and that irritates me."_

" _Well, what can we do?" Kiba asked as he was petting Akamaru's head. "From what Neji told us, Shikamaru was able to get the job out of pity. I'm sure that neither of us will be able to get jobs without identification papers, which we don't have."_

" _Still..." Naruto muttered. "There's gotta be something we can at least do, instead of standing around here."_

" _I would like something like that as well, Naruto, but unfortunately with our current situation there isn't much we can do." Neji stated. "If you're bored then why don't you go train in the forest? I'm certain there's still a few Grimm there to take down."_

 _Naruto looked at Neji as he was thinking about the suggestion before standing up. "Well I guess training wouldn't hurt, Pervy-Sage would get mad at me if he ever finds out that I slacked off. Anyone wanna join?"_

 _Neji shook his head. "Sorry but it's my turn to pick up this week's food supply when Shikamaru arrives."_

 _Naruto turned his attention towards Kiba. "What about you?"_

 _Kiba shrugged at the question as he made his way towards Naruto. "I don't see why not, Akamaru and I could use the exercise."_

 _Naruto gave a smile before turning to Neji. "Tell Shikamaru we'll be back soon."_

 _Neji nodded his head. "Understood, be careful out there."_

" _Hey don't worry. We can take care of couple of Grimm." Naruto smirked._

" _Yeah, so far those things seem easy to kill." Kiba added._

" _ARF!" Akamaru chimed._

 _The two shinobi turned around and walked off, leaving the building as they got onto the rooftop, soon jumping from one rooftop to another to reach the forest. Neji couldn't help but turn his attention to one of the damaged window. 'Despite the situation, it seems Naruto and the others are looking at the positive side of it. But still, what will happen to us here?'_

" _Hey, Neji." Shikamaru spoke up, causing the Byakugan user to snap from his thoughts and turn to him. Pulling out a couple of Lien. "Time to go pick up some food."_

 _Neji nodded. "Of course."_

 _Both Neji and Shikamaru walked out of the building and_ _proceeded down the sidewalk of downtown for a short while. It wasn't long before they reached t_ _he commercial district of Vale, walking around as they took note of all the shops around them. The two made their way towards a small food shop and walked inside._

 _"So what are we looking for today?" Neji asked as they were looking through the store._

 _"Same thing as usual, we get some bread, meat and cheese, also we're running low on water." Shikamaru answered as he picked up a basket for their items. The two gathered the supplies that they needed for this week and once they've finished paying for it, they left the store. Just as they were about to walk back to their current base, the sound of shattered glass was heard._

 _Neji and Shikamaru turned their attention towards the source of the sound and saw that it was a robbery in process, three thieves had just robbed a store called From Dust til Dawn and were making their escape. Neji couldn't help but frown at the sight, he could tell that the police won't be here in time to stop them. "Shikamaru."_

 _"Yeah, I got it." Shikamaru said, taking Neji's supply as he watched the Byakugan user charge towards the thieves. He saw they had pistols in their possession, he knew he'd had to end this quick. Neji left off the ground, using his chakra to give him a boost to jump over the thieves and allowing him to land right in front of them._

 _The thieves didn't expect to see a kid appear right in front of them but one of them aim their weapon at Neji, but Neji launched himself towards the first thief, unleashing a flurry of strikes against the thief. The thief couldn't help but cry in pain as he felt the strikes, sending him crashing against the remaining thieves until they fell to the ground and dropping the bag of Dusts they stole._

 _The other two were able to quickly regain their senses as they quickly tried shooting at the kid. However, Neji was able to dodge the bullets and jumped towards the two thieves, planting his foot against their faces, knocking them out. Neji looked at the bags of Dusts, picking them up before making his way back to the owner of the store._

 _"Ah, thank you young man." The owner said as he took the bags of Dusts._

 _Neji gave the owner a smile as he bowed his head. "I'm glad to help out." Neji said before making his way back to Shikamaru, taking the bag that Shikamaru was holding for him. Soon the two of them walked away, unaware of the crowd that was amazed with the fact the young boy took down those armed thieves and among the crowd was a man smirking at the fight. "Well now, that kid got potential…I wonder." He muttered to himself before walking away._

 _Neji and Shikamaru had finally reached their hideout, walking into the abandon building as they placed their grocery bags on the floor. Shikamaru then walked around, looking like he was trying to find something until he found a medium blue container._

 _"Neji," Shikamaru called out. "Pass me the food and water."_

 _"Right," Neji said as he began digging through the bags._

 _"Man, what a dump." A voice spoke up, causing both Neji and Shikamaru to stop what they were doing to look at the source of the voice. They saw a man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. They also noticed there were two girls behind him, they looked to be as close as their age._

 _The first girl had long black hair and pale green eyes, wearing a white jacket that only reached to her waits, underneath her jacket was a cyan shirt with a skirt. A noticeable thing was her shoes, they were long white boots with blades at the heels._

 _The second girl bears a striking resembles to the other girl but her hair was short, though they had the same green eyes. Her clothing was completely different as well as she was wearing a red blouse with a matching apron skirt and black leggings. Same as the first girl, it appears that she has a weapon, a pair of red and black claws._

 _Neji looked at the intruders. "Who are you?" He demanded._

 _The man let out a chuckle as he rose his hands. "Whoa kid, calm down. I'm just a simple business man here with a deal, and by the looks of this place, I can tell this will be a good deal for you."_

 _Shikamaru made his way besides Neji. "What type of deal are you talking about?"_

 _The newcomer turned to Shikamaru. "Sorry, but this deal is meant for him only." He answered as he gestured towards Neji. "But, if he were to accept the deal then it will come with some benefits."_

 _Neji couldn't help but feel a bit cautious. "And what type of deal would that be?"_

 _"Well first let me introduce myself, the name is Junior and I'm here to offer you work." Junior answered, earning a surprised look from both Neji and Shikamaru._

 _"Offer me work?" Neji repeated. "Why would you do that?"_

 _"It's simple, kid." Junior stated before continuing. "I saw that stunt you pulled on those thieves and I saw that you had great potential in you. I figured it would be smart of me to hire a guy like you as muscles."_

 _"I see, so you wish to hire me for my ability to fight?" Neji asked._

 _"That's right, you see, I'm currently running a nice little club and you know how some of the people can get a little rowdy. Your job will be nice and simple, if someone causes trouble then it'll your job to take them out." Junior informed._

 _Neji couldn't help but frown slightly, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of using his training to use against people that may cause pointless trouble. 'But even so…' Neji thought to himself before speaking. "If I were to take this job, then what are these benefits you mentioned?"_

 _Junior smirked. "Well first off, I'd be willing to provide you and your friend over there a better place to stay. And I'd be paying you for your service, lastly I'm a man with connections so I'll be able to provide you with identification papers."_

 _Neji had to admit that the offer was something that would help them but he still had some doubt. He felt a hand on his shoulder, moving his head slightly to see Shikamaru behind him. "You don't have to do this Neji," Shikamaru said._

 _Neji shook his head. "No Shikamaru, so far we've been relying on you to obtain money just for us to get by through the week…I'll admit I'm not comfortable with the idea of using my skills for that job but if it'll help us in this new world then I'll do it." Neji whispered to Shikamaru until he turned his attention towards Junior._

 _"Very well, I'll accept the job." Neji answered._

 _"Hold it, kid." Junior quickly said. "I did say you had potential but I want to make sure the skill you showed earlier wasn't just a fluke. That's why I brought these two." Junior said as he gestured towards the two girls behind him. "These two are Melanie and Miltia, the strongest fighters that I have on my team. If you managed to beat the both of them then the job will definitely be yours, do you still accept?"_

 _Neji closed his eyes as he let out a sigh before assuming his clan's Gentle Fist style pose. "Very well."_

 _Junior snapped his fingers, to which both Melanie and Miltia responded by moving in front of Junior, preparing themselves against their opponent. Both Melanie and Miltia decided to go for the first strike as they charged towards Neji. Miltia took the first attack as she lunged at Neji as she slashed her claw at the Byakugan user, who stepped aside to dodge the claw attack. Melanie appeared behind him and she was going for a leg swipe attack but Neji was able to jump high enough to dodge the leg swipe and to leap back away from the twins. The twins were surprised that he was able to dodge their combo that usually works to take someone down right away but when he landed, they noticed something. His pupil-less eyes, they were now surrounded by thick veins._

 _They decided to ignore that as they charged in once more but Melanie was the first to attack as she performed a spinning kick that Neji dodged by ducking underneath. To his surprise, however, Miltia shot towards Neji, swinging a powerful slash of her right arm and. The Byakugan user narrowly dodged the swing and felt the wind rush over his face before he jumped back, only to notice a small cut appearing across his cheek._

 _Neji wiped the blood off his cheek as he looked at his blood stained thumb before focusing on his opponents. 'I understand now, it seems they have both a strong and weak point in their fighting style. The one in red relies on mostly her claws to attack, meaning that her kicks aren't that strong, while the other one uses kicks as her upper strength is weak. But when they fight together, they make up for their weakness.'_

 _Neji's thoughts were broken when he saw the twins charging towards him again, which he did the same. Melanie delivered a roundhouse kick, only for Neji to raise his left arm to block the attack and he saw Miltia thrusting her claw towards his torso. Neji didn't want to waste the moment of surprise as he grabbed Melanie's leg and threw her towards Miltia, causing the twins to crash into each other and sent them away from the leaf shinobi. But due to the length of the claw, his shirt was slightly torn._

 _The twins let out a soft grunt as they brought themselves back up, only to see Neji gesturing to come at him. They both grew slightly irritated as they rushed towards Neji, reading to put an end to him. However, the moment they got in range of Neji, he spun his entire body. This caused a blue shield to appear around his body and it was too late for Melanie and Miltia to try and evade the attack due to their range. "Eight Trigram Palm Rotation!"_

 _They felt a powerful force hitting their bodies and they were soon sent flying away towards Junior. Melanie and Miltia let out some groans as they struggled bringing themselves and once they did, they'd receive a snapped from Junior, letting them know that they don't have to fight anymore. The twins made their way behind Junior, who was clapping. Neji let out a sigh as he deactivated his Byakugan._

 _"Well down, I'm truly amazed kid. Now I know that hiring you will definitely be an advantage for me, so kid, you still want the job?" Junior asked as he extended his hand towards Neji._

 _Neji looked at Junior's hand and he was a bit hesitant but he took Junior's hand, shaking. "Of course."_

 _Junior smirked. "Good kid, I can tell you'll be a valuable asset."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Neji broke out of his thoughts as he noticed he was at the club, fixing up his suit before walking towards the front door of the club. He noticed that there were already a couple of people here and he saw Junior at the bar, but Neji decided to remain in the upper-level and wait if his services are required. Once he reached the upper-level he saw two familiar faces, bowing his head a bit as he greeted them. "It's good to see you both, Melanie and Miltia."

After the fight against the twins, Neji has been working with the two as co-workers, at first it was quite difficult to work with them, mostly cause of Melanie, since she was still a bit upset about the fight between them. Miltia, however, was much easier to hang around with. But as time passed, they grew to accept each other as partners working for Junior.

"Same here, Neji." Miltia replied as Melanie just gave a wave.

Neji made his way towards the edge of the upper-level, looking down at the dance floor to make sure that everything was going smoothly. "Seems like everything is going smoothly." He pointed out.

The twins made their way towards Neji, standing beside him as they looked down as well. "I'm sure sooner or later someone will cause a fuss." Melanie stated.

And as Melanie predicted they noticed a blonde girl next to Junior, and all the henchmen were gathered around them. It looked like the girl was about to offer Junior a kiss but he'd received a punch that sent him flying until he crashed into the bar, causing the customers to run while the henchmen stayed to fight her. The three watched as they saw this newcomer defeating Junior's henchmen with ease. "Should I go handle it?" Neji asked the other two.

They both shook their heads before turning around to go to the dance floor. "Nah, we'll handle this." Melanie said.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." Miltia added.

"I understand, good luck." Neji said. He soon saw the blonde taking out the DJ before facing off against the twins. He had to admit he was quite interested to see how this fight will play out, seeing the girl was greatly skilled in hand to hand combat. Neji saw the twins pushing the girl back for a bit but he was quite surprised when he saw the girl making a comeback and taking out Miltia first as Melanie went to handle the busty blonde.

Neji made his way to where Miltia landed and he helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Miltia nodded her head. "Yeah, she really packs a punch."

Neji turned his attention back to the dance floor, only to see Melanie taken down from a powerful kicked delivered by the blonde girl. He looked at Miltia. "I'll handle her now, just go with your sister and recover." Neji said, earning a nod from Miltia.

Neji then made his way to the dance floor, seeing Melanie walking towards her sister. Neji then focused his attention on his opponent in front of him. "It seems you certainly know how to cause a ruckus."

The girl gave Neji a smirk as she got into a fighting position. "What can I say? I like it when things go out with a _Yang._ " She said before letting out a soft chuckle.

While Neji was confused by her statement, the girl noticed the confusion and she explained. "Oh, my name is Yang. So go out with a Bang, but with Yang instead…They rhyme."

Neji couldn't help but let out a small groan from hearing her explanation to a bad pun but right now, he need to focus on fighting her. He then took his Gentle Fist pose, both fighters had fallen silent, and simply stared at each other. Then, as if both of them had been alerted by the same signal, the fighters sprang into action. After a short exchange of punches, it became clear that they couldn't have been any more different in their chosen style of combat. While Neji attacked with a fluid grace in his attack, Yang was blunt and direct, thus Neji had no problem hitting Yang's right arm with a series of swift strikes, all of them cleanly hitting the desired pressure points. At first, Yang was confused by her opponent, seeing how he chose to poke her instead of actually throwing a punch.

But she couldn't help but noticed that there was something wrong with her arm after it had been it. Yang quickly decided to create some distance between her and her opponent and she did so by kicking the unguarded side of the brown haired fighter. But she was surprised great surprise that her opponent was still able to block an attack to a mostly blind angle, it still forced the shinobi to jump back.

Yang then looked at her arm and she couldn't help but feel that it had gotten sluggish, only to focus her attention back at her opponent and she saw the strangest thing. His pupil-less eyes were surrounded with thick veins and for a smirked appeared across her face. "Well, _eye_ have to hand it to you, whatever you did seem to make my arm a bit weaker." She then charged towards Neji. "But that doesn't mean I'm about to give up!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he heard the terrible pun from this girl. The two resumed fighting against each other and Neji batted away just about every punch she threw and stepped aside. Yang grew slightly irritated with this as she couldn't land any hits on her opponent and when she decided to do something else as she jumped back, pulling her fists back and cocked her gauntlet as she threw a couple of punches, firing off blasts from her gauntlets.

Neji began dodging the attacks and he noticed the broken pieces of glass on the floor, soon grabbing a piece before throwing it towards Yang. Yang tilt her head to dodge the sharp object but sadly that was a mistake…For Neji. She turned her head behind her to see bits of her hair cut off thanks to the glass Neji threw, her eyes became red as she directed her attention towards Neji and suddenly a fire like aura appeared around her hair. Neji couldn't help feel shocked at this, it felt like she just gained more power but his thoughts were immediately broken when she lunged at him, pulling her fist back as she was ready to throw the last punch.

 _'I can't allow that to hit me!'_ Neji mentally told himself before spinning around his entire body, creating the familiar chakra based defense. "Eight Trigram Palm Rotation!" He cried out as Yang's fist collided against his shield but he wasn't expecting this, Yang wasn't pushed away by the force of the Rotation. She kept her fist against the dome, trying her best to break through.

Neji gritted his teeth a bit, he didn't expect anyone to have this kind of power. They both let out a battle cry as they tried their best not to be pushed back but this resulted in an explosion that sent both fighters flying, Neji crashing into the pillar underneath where the DJ played is music, while Yang was sent flying out of the window.

Yang let out a groan as she landed on the hard ground but a voice soon grabbed her attention. "Yang? Is that you?"

Yang looked up and saw that it was her little sister, she let out a small chuckle before it turned into another groan. "Oh, hey Sis." Yang said weakly as she gave Ruby a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, only to get another groan from Yang.

"It's…It's a long story."

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, like usual I didn't have a Beta Reader so there were mistakes. Also if you guys have any suggestions for the story then I'd be happy to hear them. So next chapter will be about Naruto and Kiba, until next time!**


End file.
